The 12th Grade
by Raven Th' Hedgehog
Summary: An incident happened on the last day of 11th grade and Sonic and his friends get sent to another one, except this one in much larger than what Sonic expected.


I don't own Sonic or any other related character. They belong to Sega and Sonic Team.

I don't really know what made me write this, but I just sorta thought of it! This fic is not humor, but may still have its funny parts. It'll have romance, and stuff like that. It's just gonna be a plane high school fic! (enough of them, aren't there? ^_^) If it isn't good, just remember I'm just 11! ^_^;;

Anyway, on with the fic.

**¤-~-¤-*-¤-~-¤**

**_The 12th Grade_**

**Chapter One:**

1st Day, the Last Year of High School.

**¤-~-¤-.-¤-~-¤**

     Sonic packed his backpack full of notebooks and material as he thought about what happened at the last day of the 11th grade. Some guys pulled a horrible prank and lit the school on fire. Some people to get locked in and didn't survive the fire, and Sonic, not very fond of fire, ran out of the school as quickly as possible.

'This is gonna be hard.' Sonic thought. Some of those people that got locked in were his best friends, and Sonic found that hard to get over.

This was Sonic's first day of the 12th grade, and his last year of high school. Even though this was his last year of high school, to him it still felt like something new. Well, of course, it was since he was going to a bigger school that it's population was actually over 2,500.

Tails was over Sonic's house helping him get some stuff done.

"Sonic! Are you almost done?" Tails called from Sonic's room.

"Yeah! Just let me pack a few more notebooks!" Sonic yelled back. He packed those last notebooks. "Okay! Let's go!" Tails came down with his backpack, gave him thumbs up, and winked as they both went out the door and walked toward the bus stop. When they got to it, they found a bunch of other animals and people waiting, too.

"I wonder what it's gonna be like." Sonic asked himself. He muttered some other stuff that made it sound like he was a little nervous. Tails broke his gaze from the newly paved road and turned his head to face Sonic.

"Sonic, are you nervous or something?" Tails asked, cocking his head to the left. Sonic looked at the orange fox from the corner of his eye, slightly avoiding him.

"Er... um, a little." Sonic replied in a low tone. Tails just looked back at the road and ignored his own nervous matter. Sonic looked at the blue sky, squinting his eyes from the direct yellow sunlight that was flooding that particular area.

Sonic and Tails' ears perked up at the sound of breaks squeaking, making smoke fill the air behind the back tires as the bus pulled into their view. The door squeaked as it opened fast, letting a bunch of highs school kids in.

"Well…" Sonic sighed and started walking toward the yellow bus as Tails followed.

"Where are you sitting?" Tails asked. Sonic looked around and pointed at two empty seats near the back of the bus.

"Over there." Sonic replied. A bunch of people looked at Sonic and Tails as they walked by the seats of the bus. Beginning to feel nervous again, Sonic took his seat quickly and stared out the window, avoiding almost everything and looking at the deep blue sky again. The ride wasn't all that bumpy most of the way, of course until that got into a construction zone, which had a bunch of dirt and gravel.

"Sonic, is there something wrong?"  The fox asked as he tapped Sonic on the shoulder, lightly. Sonic jumped from the tap, chuckled a little and broke his gaze from out the window. He looked at Tails with an expression that told Tails that he wasn't paying very much attention.

"What'd you say?" Sonic asked.

"I asked if something is wrong." Tails replied looking down at his shoes. Sonic just gently shrugged and scratched the top of his head.

"Nah, I'm just tired." Sonic told him, but Tails didn't seem to believe him too much.

"That's what you always say…" He muttered, and then began just enjoying the now-bumpy ride. "I did actually expect the truth, ya know." Sonic just sighed.

"It's just… I can't forget about what happened at school, before summer." Sonic said lightly. "And plus I'm just a little nervous, okay?"

"Okay." Tails said. The bus came to a complete stop and everyone got out, including Sonic and Tails. Sonic walked a little bit toward his new school and looked at it.

"This is gonna be a long year." He said to himself and sighed.

-~*~-~*~-

**A/N:** I know it was short… -_-;; but it was the first chapter and stuff. This is like… one of my first REAL fics, since I'm constantly writing humor. It'll get better as the chapters progress… I think.


End file.
